Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Mabel challenges Bill to a game of rock, paper, scissors, and looses. What will happen? Another collab between Nightfall100 and I, this time posted on my profile!


_I'm baaack!_

Starclan save us.

 _Rude! Anyway, last time, Nightfall kicked me off the document. So this time it's my turn to return the favor!_

Nope. I'm staying to guard these poor people from your wrath.

 _Fine. Let's just get to the story already._

 _'_ _Mabel grabbed her lucky sweater, slipping it over her head. It was also her Trick-Grunkle Stan-On-To-The-Water-Tower sweater. She ran a comb through her hair before running down the stairs as fast as she could possibly go. It was breakfast time after all, and Stan was making his infamous Stancakes. She hit the wall besides the kitchen door with a thud. Stan poked his head out of the door with a curious expression, only to see his niece sprawled on the floor with a bruise already forming on her forehead._

 _"_ _What happened?" Stan asked. Mabel pushed herself to her feet and shrugged sheepishly. Stan sighed, a sign of defeat._

 _"_ _Come on kid," he told her. "Let's get you some breakfast." Mabel happily agreed and followed her Grunkle into the kitchen. To her surprise, Ford was already at the table, talking with a golden haired teenager. When he finally looked over at her, the teenager smirked._

 _"_ _Hey Shooting Star," Bill said in greeting. Mabel screamed and grabbed the nearest heaviest object, which happened to be the frying pan in which the Stancakes were cooking. Soon, the Stancakes were all over the floor._

 _"_ _Kill it!" Mabel screamed, trying to hit Bill with the frying pan. "Kill it with Stancakes!" Bill now stood on top of the table and Ford cowered under it, trying to evade the frying pan of doom. Stan finally wised up and ran forward to grab the frying pan from his niece. Once he finally got it, he retreated to the stove to make more Stancakes, for no one in their right minds would go near Stancakes._

 _Mabel had her fists clenched and was breathing heavily, glaring up at Bill. Once the dream-demon-turned-human saw that there was less danger, he climbed down from the table and stood across from Mabel. Unwise. Mabel saw that as a challenge, so she decided to challenge him first._

 _"_ _I challenge you to a game of rock, paper, scissors, you dorito!" Mabel cried out. Bill raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Fine Shooting Star," Bill said, "but I get to set the terms." Mabel crossed her arms and gave him a look._

 _"_ _Name them," she stated. Bill's lips curled into another smirk._

 _"_ _Loser has to follow the winner's orders for a day," he told her. Mabel smiled. She was the QUEEN of rock, paper, scissors! There was no way she could lose._

 _"_ _Deal!" Bill held out his hand and Mabel took it, shaking their hands in unison. Mabel held out her hand, palm facing up with her other hand a fist. Bill mimicked her position._

 _"_ _Rock, paper scissors…!" '_

Aha! My turn now!

'Mabel huddled on the floor as the laughing demon towered above her. She glanced up to see him standing menacingly before her, his eyes like dark fire. Both her grunkles had pressed themselves against the wall, and dipper was standing open mouthed in the doorway with a can of pitt soda in his hand.

"Now Shooting Star, it's time for you to bow down before me!" Bill cackled maniacally, and Mabel felt herself inexorably bowing before him.

"Ha!" he said, his tone lightening slightly, "you see that pinetree? Your sister is my slave now, mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"I'm going to look for gnomes inte forest." Dipper said, then turned around and walked out the door.

"No! You can't leave me here, with _him_!" Mabel wailed to his retreating form.

Both Ford and Stan nodded mutely, and walked out the opposite door.

"Not you too!" Mabel cried.

"Now," Bill smirked his most evilest of smirks, "come with me! We are going to find the Ivory tooth! Just watch out for rabid gnomes, mmkay?"

 _Come on! You're making this story sound like we summoned the ghost of Shakespeare and make him write for us! Let me tell it!_

 _'_ _Bill pushed his was past branches and bushes, Mabel doing her best to follow. As she was much shorter than him, it was much easier for her to slip under obstacles. Soon, they reached a clearing. Correction: Mabel reached a clearing and Bill fell out of a tree. Mabel raised an eyebrow as Bill hit the ground. Bill growled under his breath._

 _"_ _Stupid teleportation," he growled. Mabel had to withhold a laugh. Once Bill got to his feet, he marched to the center of the clearing where a huge rock lay. He placed his hand on the rock and muttered something that Mabel couldn't make out. The rock began to glow, and a doorway opened in the side of the rock. Bill gestured to it with a smirk._

 _"_ _You first Shooting Star." Mabel gulped and slowly walked into the darkness. '_

Yes! I'm back. Hourglass, I think that Shakespeare would have called you a stuck up turnip head. Or something like that.

' The darkness didn't get any less dark the further she walked. It just got more dark.

Mabel supposed that that was probably logical. She could feel bill walking cautiously behind her. The sounds of water dripping slowly did nothing to mask how their footsteps disturbed the heavy silence in the cave.

"What's the ivory tooth?" Mabel asked when the silence became too heavy for her liking.

"Shhh," Bill hushed her, "be quiet!"

"And why should I…" her voice caught in her throat, and she tried to claw at her neck, though she succeeded only in scratching herself.

Mabel _glared_ at where she assumed the stupid controlling dream demon was. She could only just make out the luminance of his hair through the darkness. Stupid hair. Stupid boy. Stupid demon. Mabel _hated_ being told what to do. _Should never have agreed to his terms._

She stomped her foot, and stopped moving. Bill pressed his hand against her back, urging her forwards.

 _No, I will not go!_ Mabel tried to say, but couldn't. Instead she stomped her foot again, louder this time.

"Stop that!" Bill hissed. But it was too late.

They both turned as they heard the chattering coming from up ahead.

"Mushrooms!" Bill swore loudly, and then the eyebats were upon them, fluttering and squawking.

"Argh, do something, be a useful slave!" he screamed at Mabel.

Mabel for her part, was already reaching for the can she always kept at her belt. She ripped it out, and sprayed it full in the face (eye?) of the nearest bat. It screamed and fell to the floor. She swung around, spraying her can as she did, and soon all the bats were writhing the floor. She looked to bill, hoping for some kind of approval. He wasn't standing behind her any longer, instead, he was running down the cavern towards the welcome sunlight beyond.

They stood panting at the edge of the clearing.

"It's a good thing you keep pepper spray with you." he gasped.

"I don't."

Then what were you spraying?"

She held out the can, "glitter spray!"

 _Out! Out out out! I have no words for you._

That's because it was so fantastic!

 _No! Out! I will tell it!_

 _Bill facepalmed and sighed in exasperation. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'Why do I even bother?' Mabel choose to ignore this. Without waiting for Bill, she bolted off into the forest, heading back towards the Mystery Shack._

 _"_ _Shooting Star!" Bill cried out in exasperation behind her, but Mabel continued running. Just in time, she slammed her hands over her ears. Bill was yelling out orders behind her, but it seemed Mabel had found the loophole. As long as she didn't hear the orders, she didn't have to follow them!_

That doesn't even make any sense!

 _Don't care!_ _I'M_ _telling the rest of the story, so don't even_ _THINK_ _about taking over!_

 _Soon, Mabel reached the Mystery Shack and slipped inside. Without looking behind her, she ran up the stairs to her and Dipper's room. She flung open the door only to see Dipper laying on his bed. She raced over to him and fell to the floor at the foot of his bed._

 _"_ _Please tell me the day is almost over!" she begged him. Dipper stared at her ripped sweater and glitter covered limbs before laughing. Mabel glared at him until he stopped laughing, which took a few minutes._

 _"_ _Well!?" she demanded. Dipper burst into laughter again._

 _"_ _What is it!?" Mabel screamed. Dipper finally stopped laughing enough to talk to her._

 _"_ _Sorry Mabel," he said, "but it's not even lunch yet."_

 _There! Done!_

Come on Hourglass! Let me write the ending.

 _Nope! *Pushes Nightfall into closet and slams door. Turns around and sees reader* You're still here!? *Leans against closet door nonchalantly* Hoped you enjoyed the story! All Nightfall and my collabs will be posted on my profile from now on! See ya! Hourglass out!_


End file.
